Current millimeter wave microstrip circulators use a small metallized (top and bottom) ferrite puck that must be accurately cut and ground so as to tightly fit into a hole in a microstrip substrate, then electrically connected to the top conductor and bottom ground plane. This type of circulator requires a very close tolerance fit of the ferrite into the dielectric substrate for peak performance. It is therefore obvious that a need exists for a simplified fabrication technique, especially for operation at high frequencies (&gt;10 GHz) where device parts and pieces become very small such that tolerances present costly fabrication problems.